narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitomi Yoshida
Hitomi Yoshida is a main supporting character in the series and a chunin- level member of Team 18. Background The Yoshida Clan emigrated to Konohagakure shortly after the Second Shinobi World War began. Fighting had broken out in their small nation and they went to Konoha for refuge. Hitomi was born the eldest daughter of two doctors. She was not expected to become a shinobi. However, upon the discovery of her Lava Release she was enrolled into the Academy. Due to her excessive shyness, she spent most of her time reading leading to her high intelligence and also a detachment from most of her peers. Personality Appearance Tori has long dark hair and large brown eyes. She is short and light. In Part I, Tori wears a jacket and dark blue pants with a pouch. Her hair is kept into a ponytail, with unkempt bangs held together by a red clip. She is the shortest in her team. Tori is also clad in black sandals. In Part II, Tori dons the same jacket, though it is noticeably more form-fitting. She hides many supplies in her sleeves. Her sandals have changed to a blue color and she has more pouches. Her growth can be seen through the different colored jackets she wears. Abilities Lava Release Tori possesses Lava Release. She is skilled in her kekkei genkai and uses it as her principal form of combat. It is corrosive upon contact and easily fatal. Tori's kekkei genkai is unique as the lava takes on many different forms. She often uses her nature releases seperately as well as combined for Lava Release. It is unknown how Tori came to possess this kekkei genkai. Taijutsu Despite her lack of strength, Tori's aptitude for taijutsu is far above average. She is dexterous and After she learns to enhance her strength with chakra, Tori proves to be deadly. She is able to deal large blows without wasting her energy. She can cause a lot of trauma with a well- placed hit. Intelligence Tori is highly intelligent. She did well in the Academy, and is often seen at the Konoha Library. Having spent most of her time with books, she knows a lot of information. She knows more than she lets on. Tori has a formidable arsenal of information and is able to gain knowledge easily. Anything she is told is cataloged in the back of her mind. Tori often files facts (mentally) on others. After seeing a technique once in battle, she is able to come up with strategies. Tori's plans are often unpredictable and can be unorthodox. Tori is able to think on two entirely different wavelengths at the same time. Tori considers herself an observer of human emotions. She often baits others with her feelings on purpose, just to see what their reactions would be. By doing this, she is able to manipulate others. Tori is also able to gather/gain information easily. She always has to have proof and knows more than one would expect. She is always a few steps ahead. Medical Abilities As a member of the Yoshida Clan, Tori possesses the knowledge of making medicines. She is proficient at analyzing symptoms of injuries/illnesses and creating cures for them. She can also heal with chakra as well, and has advanced skills in medical ninjutsu, despite not being a medic-nin herself. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Upon graduating, Tori is placed on Team 18 along with four other genin. They were selected based on their abilities, to form the squad. Chunin Exams Arc Due to the number of genin on Team 18, they could not enter the Chunin Exams. Instead, they were assigned roles as proctors for the exams as a test. Invasion of Konoha Arc Timeskip Part II Epilogue Tori retired as a kunoichi after Naruto: The Last and became a doctor at Konoha Hospital. She often takes care of injured shinobi. Also Appears In Road To Ninja Naruto: The Last Tori was promoted to special jōnin shortly before Naruto: The Last. Unlike the rest of the Naruto cast, she continues to wear the original flak jacket. Trivia Quotes *(To herself) "People give out more information than they know." Creation and Conception Reference Category:DRAFT